An electrical apparatus is subject to surges of current over the power lines to which the electrical apparatus is connected. These current surges can be caused by naturally occurring phenomenon, such as lightning strikes, or by man-made causes, such as variations in the power being output from a generating station, both of which induce power surges in the power lines. Subjecting the electrical apparatus to these power surges can result in damage to or destruction of the electrical apparatus. Accordingly, the electrical apparatus needs to be protected from these power surges.
Surge protection is typically not provided by the electrical wiring device, such as an electrical receptacle, to which the electrical apparatus is connected. A surge protection power strip is often used to protect the electrical apparatus from a power surge. The surge protection power strip is generally plugged into the electrical receptacle, and the electrical apparatus to be protected is plugged into the surge protection power strip. The surge protection power strip requires the user to obtain the surge protection power strip before being able to protect the electrical apparatus from electrical surges. Additionally, the surge protection power strip provides an unsightly means for protecting the electrical apparatus from electrical surges, as well as taking up extra space for the surge protection power strip. Accordingly, a need exists for protecting an electrical apparatus from electrical surges without requiring a surge protection power strip.
Some electrical receptacles have apertures in their rear faces for receiving a plug terminating a plurality of wires, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,551 to Heimann. The wires terminated by the plug are connected to the existing wires in any suitable manner, such as by a clamp receptacle or a wire nut. Thus, an electrician is not required to connect the plug to the receptacle. However, those electrical receptacles do not provide surge protection to any electrical apparatus connected to the electrical receptacle for power. Accordingly, a need exists for a surge snap-on module assembly that connects to the electrical receptacle to provide surge protection to an electrical apparatus connected to the electrical receptacle for power.